Solar Energy
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Solar Energy course. Solar Energy * Add free, open Solar Energy subjects below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Chandler, David. 2010. Solar cell, heal thyself: New self-assembling photovoltaic technology can keep repairing itself to avoid any loss in performance.. Cambridge, MA: MIT News. Cole, Rebecca. 2010. Taking Solar to the Next Level. Snowmass, CO: Rocky Mountain Institute. Hirsch, Jennifer. 2010. MIT researchers create new self-assembling photovoltaic technology that repairs itself. September 5. Cambridge, MA: Massachusetts Institute of Technology Hren, Stephen and Rebekah. 2010. Solar Power International 2010 Day 1: Lakota Sioux Leading Nation Away From Fossil Fuels. October 12th, Burlington, VT: chelseagreen.com. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Solar Dreams and Reality at the White House. September 9. (http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/). New York, NY: The New York Times: Revkin, Andrew. 2010. White House Ends ‘Deliberative Process’ On Solar. October 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. White House Puts Off Solar Enthusiasts. September 10. (http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/). New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. month/day. (http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/). New York, NY: The New York Times Singh, Timon. 2010. MIT Unveils Portable Solar-Powered Water Desalination System. October 18. inhabitat.com Stroud, Sara. 2010. DOE: Big Utilities Can Get Reliable Power from Small Solar PV Arrays. Sep 28. Reuters.com Vaughn, Kelly. 2010. Getting Solar Power Off The Sidelines. Snowmass, CO: Rocky Mountain Institute. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Websites Put Solar On It. 2010. Put Solar On It. Maine: putsolaron.it Solar cookers, heating, and water purification: http://www.cleardomesolar.com/ Solar water heaters: http://www.suntracsolar.com/ Select Video and Audio Brusaw, Scott. 2010. Solar Roadways: The Prototype. Solar Roadways. Haines, Art. 2010. Infinity Miles per Gallon Solar Car - Sunnev. Maine: New Farmer Films. Select Wikis World University and School's "Energy Technologies" subject - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Technologies World University and School's "Ocean and Climate Management Plan" subject - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ocean_%26_Climate_Management_Plan Heliotrope (building). 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heliotrope_%28building%29 Solar automobile: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solar_vehicle Solar cooking: http://solarcooking.wikia.com/wiki/The_Solar_Cooking_Archive_Wiki WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do E-Mail Print Recommend Send To Phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School Groups World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University